Makoto Neagi daily adventure with Monster girls
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Makoto Neagi is a normal high school student. Even by his school standers, that is fill with the most talent of talents. But Makoto was fine with that. But his normal day have been torn away when a Lady in black brought him a monster girl to watch over and help her (and other) learn about the human society. "How bad can this be?" MakotoxHarem Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It me, Shadow! How have you all been?**

 **Good, cause your here reading I guess.**

 **Bad, cause someone annoy you today.**

 **Either way, I'm here to tell you another story I had. I found this idea ridiculous and probably a fun one if I get the flow right for myself.**

 **But, I hope you all enjoy this the most and tell me what you think!**

 **So, let establish two things before we start.**

 **First, this story take place in a AU without Despair like you all notice, but Junko and a few girls probably will be monsters, as well a few guys here and there. (*Cough* suggestion *cough*) and the cast will be different! You'll see since this is a progule.**

 **Secondly, Makoto and Hajime, yes that Hajime, had did a few things that change a big chunk of things we know, so look forward to those.**

 **So, now we got these out of the way, let begin this ridicules story!**

What words can you describe Makoto Neagi?

Well, that depends on who you have ask that question to really.

To anyone else, it just a name of someone who they never heard of.

To his family, he great brother/son.

To his school, he a lucky and likeable guy.

To his friends though, he is Hope to their Despair.

He did many things for those who need it and seen some things he wish he hadn't, but still did to help someone.

Why am I telling you this you may ask. Why am I telling you a story about a boy who seem to be a great friend and probably a survivor?

Well, the answer is simple really.

I want to tell you how he regurly almost die cause of his own damn luck.

"Papi! Put me down, I can't fly remember!" Makoto cried as he was hung in the air by a blue hair harpy girl.

"But Papi want to fly with Master!" The harpy know as Papi said with a pout.

"I-I know, but I'm a human being Papi. So I don't have wings." Makoto said with a gulp as he stare how up he was from the ground.

'I knew SHSL Luckster was a lie!' Makoto though to himself.

"So can you put me back on the ground Papi? Please?" Makoto ask.

"Okay..." Papi said depressly. Makoto wince at her sad expression and sigh, knowing this will only end in chaos.

"W-we can fly around for a little while, so as long you don't let me go." Makoto said with a sigh.

"Really!? Thank you Master! Papi love you!" Papi said as flew off happily.

"AHHHH, NOT SO FAST PAPI!" Makoto yell in fright.

(Somewhere else)

"Is that all we needed?" Draco the Dragonet ask with a whine as she carry all the bags.

Draco dresses in style with elegant pants, shirt and a heavy trench coat.

"I agree. I feel like this more of a workout then I ever had with weights." Polt the kobold said with a groan, having more bags then the two she is with.

Polt is a fur-clad humanoid with tail and ears like a dog—she even wears a leather collar—but with a more flat, human-like face. She is wearing shorts, T-shirt and track shoes.

"Yes. Now we can buy you some dresses!?" Komura said with glee.

"W-why?! I like my cloths!" Draco said with a frightful expression.

"Yeah! I work out in these!" Polt said with a pout.

"I know, but you two need to try different things, and clothing is one of them!" Komura said with a giggle.

"I want to go home." Draco whimper sadly, thinking of Makoto, and how he is waiting for her to back and help with cleaning.

"I want to go fishing today." Polt whine childish.

"Look at it this way, these dressed can help you try to see what can be useful when you go meet new people. And attract certain people attention too if you play your cards right." Komura said happily, hiding a small smirk.

The two froze and though back to a certain Luckster. They had a small blush as they image him saying nice things to them and then saying how he wish how want to spent more time with them and possible grow their relationship to even more intimate.

"I-I guess it can't be help. It a request from the master of our houseful little sister." Draco said with a cough.

"I hope we find one that won't restrict my movement." Polt said with a grin.

"Great, come on then! We need to hurry if we wants get good deals." Komura said gleefully, dragging Polt with her.

"H-hey! Not so hard! I'm holding a ton of bags!" Polt cried out as she try to keep herself from dropping the bags.

"I hope Lilith and Shiishii isn't causing Makoto problems." Draco mumble as she follow the group.

(Back with the Luckster)

Makoto was holding Papi legs for dear life as he watch the ground below him.

'This is pretty high up.' Makoto though with a gulp.

"P-papi, let go back home now. I have to make dinner soon." Makoto said to his flying companion.

"Okay Master! Papi will fly back home now!" Papi said happily as she quickly turn around to head back.

She didn't got far as she heard Makoto started to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Makoto scream as he was falling to ground cause Papi was holding his sweater and not him, so when she urn around, Makoto luck seem to turn on him as he slip out of it.

"Master? MASTER!?" Papi call out with a worry expression and nose dive to try and save him, but he was already too far down to get him.

Time to slow for Makoto as he saw himself falling down toward the ground.

'So this where it ends huh? I live a good live. I can only hope everyone won't be too depress about my death.' Makoto though as he close his eyes, waiting for impact.

But no feeling came. Instead he felt a sticky landing.

Makoto open his eyes and saw a web net what was that safe him.

"God job Rachnera!" A voice he knew well said with a reflect sigh.

"No problem Chihiro. I don't want to lose one of my toys." Rachnera said with a smirk.

"Master!" Papi call out in worry as she landed next to Chihiro.

"I want my normal days back." Makoto said with a sigh.

He got off the web and smile as he felt Papi hug him and the other two lecture them on flying safely.

'But, this okay.' Makoto though with a smile.

 **And that it.**

 **I know it was small and stuff, but I don't want to give away TOO many surprise. Stay with me if you want to see all I have plain with this story.**

 **Anyway, big props to my buddy The Unknown Plague who help with this chapter ideas and helping me when I get into a bind. Check him out if you have time.**

 **Now, see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annnnnnnnnndddddddddd, ~sigh~ who am I'm kidding. Your here for the story. I'll just let myself out as you start the actaul story.**

 **See ya.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing.**

Makoto had a rough day.

He just had a rough first day in his new school at Hope Peak Academe.

And the people he meet were strange and yet, amazing in there own right.

He even meet his old classmate Sayaka Maizono! That itself is great.

'Hmm, what should I do to break the ice with my classmates. And better yet, what should I do about Junko. Her eyes tell me she dangrous and need help.' Makoto thought to himself as he recall one of his classmates eyes.

It was fill with despair and pleasure.

He have no idea or reason WHY he knew that. But he knows he need to help her.

He HAVE to.

But his musing was brought to a halt when he bump into someone knocking them both down.

Makoto felt something soft and squshing on his face. He also felt something...furry.

Makoto shot his eyes open and saw he was on a dog like person.

Who was also female.

Who he also groping.

And a dog person like creature...

Makoto shot up straght from the ground, his face bright red and embarrass.

Regardless her species, he just grope a female!

"I'm sorry! I was lost in my thought s that I bump into you! I'm so sorry!" Makoto said quickly bowing repeating, hoping to be forgiven for what he just did.

"It no problem at all. I was kind of lost in thought as well." The lady said with a sheepish smile as she rub the back of her head.

"Still though. I'm sorry." Makoto said with a sheepish smile as he held his hand to the lady.

The lady took his hand got up.

"Thank you. But really, it okay. We were both at fault and no one was hurt. So we can forgive and move on." The lady said with a bright smile.

Makoto blush a little at how beautiful she look with that smile, he look down, which he caught a eye on her bust, and blush even more.

But he also notice a slip of paper in her hands.

"Y-yeah. Uhh, what that in your hand?" Makoto ask quickly, hoping he wasn't caught staring.

"Oh, this is where I was heading, but I'm still new to these parts and got separate from my guide." The lady said with sigh.

"I see. I can help if you want." Makoto offer out of kindness.

"Really?! Thank you...What your name?" The lady said, but started sweat a little as she realize she didn't ask for his name.

"Your welcome. And my name is Makoto Neagi." Makoto said politely.

"My name is Polt! And I'm a Kobolt. A subspecies." The lady, name Polt, said with a happily.

"Nice to meet you. Now, may I see the paper?" Makoto said as he pointed to the paper in her hands.

"Sure thing. Here you go." Polt said as she gave him the paper.

Makoto look at the context of the paper and his eyes widen in shock.

'This is my home address.' Makoto though in shock.

"Is something the matter?" Polt ask in concern.

"N-no. I'm suprise by the address. It my home address." Makoto said with a sheepish smile.

"Really!? I've luck then!" Polt said with a chuckle.

"I guess so. SO, shall we there, or do you want to look around a bit?" Makoto offer.

"I say we go straight there! I'm guessing Ms Smith is concern already at losing me. I don't want her to get worry anymore then she need to be." Polt said with as she attach herslf to Makoto arm, even though he is shorter then her.

"H-hey! Why are you holding my arm?" Makoto stutter out.

'Their so soft. NO! Don't think like that!' Makoto thought.

"It so I wouldn't get lost again." Polt said cheerfully.

"I-i see. I guess we should avoid that." Makoto said as he face turn a little red. He notice that poeple around them was giggleing or stareing at them with amuse expression as they look at the two.

Makoto was blushing a little as some were starting to bringing out there phones saying things 'They are so cute' or 'They make a perfect couple'.

But Makoto notice a few of the people were sneering at them in disgust.

Makoto decided they should leave before someone start something, and save himself from embarrassment.

"L-let go! My house is not that far away!" Makoto said as he started to quickly lead Polt in the direction his house was.

"Ok." Polt said happily as she held Makoto arm tightly and follow him with ease.

(A few mintues later)

"No way! Your speaical talent is luck!?" Polt ask in amazement.

The two were talking about themselves and Makoto mention his school, his talent and how he got in.

Which made Polt look at him in awe at his talent.

"I wouldn't call it talent. Or luck. I'm pretty average in all I do." Makoto said iwht a sheepish smile.

"I don't know. If your able to win a lottery like that, and survive a day like THAT, I say your luck is amazing." Polt said cheerfully, making Makoto to gain a small blush.

"Th-thank you." Makoto said as he turn his face to make sure she didn't see his expression.

"No problem." Polt said as she snuggle up closer to Makoto arm, giving Makoto a better view into her cleveage.

"Hey we are here! We should go inside!" Makoto said quickly as he saw his house.

"Okay." Polt said happily, letting go of Makoro arm as he started to open the door.

"Komaru! I brought a guest." Makoto call out.

"That funny. I have a guess here too." Komaru call back.

"...Is that person call Ms Smith." Makoto ask with deadpan expression. Polt look confuse.

"Yes." Komaru said.

"Hello." Said another voice.

'Just my luck she came straight here without looking for Polt.' Makoto though with a sigh.

Makoto lead Polt to the living room and saw a woman in a black dress suit, sipping on a mug of coffee.

"Hello Ms Smith, I'm Makoto Neagi. I see you already met my sister." Makoto said politely.

"Yes I have. I must apolize for dropping in without warning, but we had to bring Polt to you as quickly as possible." Ms Smith said quickly.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Makoto ask in concern.

"Yes. The paper work is backing up and we didn't have time to search for the right host family is hard enough. So to cut down on work and time, I need someone from lottery, but we acddenlty lost the first one due to some dog dtealing it, so we held another one and we got you." Ms Smith example happily, causing Makoto, Polt and Komaru to anime drop to the floor.

"Are you seroius!? There so many reason that could have gone bad!" Komaru said as she got back from the floor with fire in her eyes.

"Hehe, sorry. But we really tight with enough work as it is." Ms Smith said with a giggle.

"I understand. I will accept the respelling as a Host family." Makoto said with a nod.

"Great. Now let me example what a host family are-." Ms smith started, but Makoto cut her off.

"No need to worry. I actaully know what I'm suppose. I have someone in my old school who researcher this and told me and the others in class about it. He seem real extincted about it. So I already know the ground rules." Makoto said brightly.

Ms Smith look surprise.

"That my brother! You already know everything by pure chance, How lucky are you?" Komaru said with a giggle.

"Komaru!" Makoto said with a embarrass smile.

Polt smile. She was happy to know she will live with Makoto.

Even though she o nly knew him for a hour, he had treated her like a normal girl, even treating her sporting habit with great respect.

She was always stare at, ingore or being told how a girls should act by many people, but Makoto didn't judge her or stare strangle at her.

Even when he grope her, he apolize for it. So she know he have a pure heart on him.

She choose to ignore it for his sake too. Not that she was complaining mind you.

"I hope we get along from now on Makoto. Komaru." Polt said happily.

"Likewise." Komaru said happily.

"Well, look like everything is in order. I guess all there need to be done is have you sign and be on my way." Ms smith said with a cough to get everyone attention.

"I understand. So where the papers." Makoto ask as he pull out his pen from his pocket.

"Right here." Ms Smith said as she handed him a ton of papers.

Makoto stare at the big pile and sigh.

(An hour later)

"Annnd done." Makoto said with a sigh as he finish the last of the paper work.

"Good. Now I will take it back to the office make it official. I'll see you tomorrow with your license ID for Polt." Ms Smith said as she put the paper in her case.

"Okay. I will be home earlier for you." Makoto said as he rub his sour eyes.

"Okay. Well I'll see you next time Darling-kun." Ms MSith said as she walk out with a giggle, which made Makoto blush at the words 'Darling'.

'I have a feeling she going to make my life harder.' Makoto thought wityh a sweatdrop.

"Makoto! Dinner ready!" Polt call out.

"Coming." Makoto call back as he got up form the couch with a crack in his back. He smile as he smell good food.

'Well, I'll worry aboput it later. It time to eat!' Makoto thought happily.

 **And that how it all started.**

 **I Hope you all enjoy this new chapter and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
